


Episode Twenty-Four:   The End is Coming

by keirajo



Series: Transformers: Star Voyager [25]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Devotion, Love, M/M, Multi, Sexual Interfacing, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 16:38:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18553645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keirajo/pseuds/keirajo
Summary: Unicron has arrived and Primus isn't ready to fight--therefore Rodimus Prime must do something to ensure the happy ending of all that he loves.The ending has begun for those who have come together from Cybertron and the colonies.......and who will remain once the dust has settled?





	Episode Twenty-Four:   The End is Coming

Episode Twenty-Four:   The End is Coming

 

 

            As soon as Rodimus stepped through the spacebridge, he congratulated Brainstorm on getting it fixed so fast—and appreciated Cerebros’ assistance on helping the young scientist to fix it.

            “Why didn’t Magnus or someone else come with you?”  Star Saber grunted, folding his arms over his chest.   “Rodimus…………I _don’t_ appreciate leaders who **_hide_** things from you.   I _can’t_ trust you unless you are honest with us for once and for all.”

            “I know, you _don’t_ have to if you’re not comfortable with it,” Rodimus Prime responded, smiling up at his guardian’s old friend.   “We _are_ starting to run tighter on time.   According to Primus……….Unicron should be here within two hours—his forces will be _ahead of him_.   I’ve asked Mags and the others to go for a pincher move against the Decepticons—which I hope will be something of a surprise—that’s why they’re taking the _Star Voyager_ back here.”

            “ ** _And_**?”  The older swordsmech grunted.

            “You can make your own choices,” Rodimus answered, smiling up at the larger mech.   “If you love Cybertron or anyone on it, though—you’ll fight with your all.   That’s _all_ I can ask from you right now.”   Then the flame-colored mech walked over to Prowl.  “I don’t want to put pressure on _you_ either, Prowl—I know what you and the Autobots have been through.”

            “ _Don’t you dare_ bring up my relationship with Pax,” Prowl muttered, glaring up into Rodimus’ faceplate.

            “ _I won’t_.   I know you need to prepare for the attack, too.   So, I won’t ask more from you than you’re willing to give.   But…………I _do_ need a guide to Vector Sigma.   Can you give me _that_?”   The young Prime inquired, tilting his head, curiously, down at the commander of the Autobot forces.

            “You know all this epic stuff and are in communication with Primus, but you _can’t_ get yourself to Vector Sigma?” Prowl responded with a snort.

            “Cybertron’s changed over the millennia, Primus isn’t quite sure where his cerebral cortex and primary mainframe is anymore—and _I’m_ not from Cybertron,” Rodimus Prime answered with a light chuckle.   “Until I bring his Spark back to him, he isn’t quite sure if he can transform anymore.”

            “Then let _me_ go with you, too,” First Aid said, boldly stepping up to the young flame-colored Prime’s side.   “I should be able to evaluate Primus’ systems _if_ he has issues, I think.”

            Prowl exvented a deep sigh.   “ _Can_ Pax be brought back?”  He asked, his voice tired with a tinge of sadness.

            Rodimus Prime reached up and rubbed the back of his neck.   “This is a difficult answer.   Optimus Prime was dead when Unicron took him, so that frame that Unicron is using is merely an empty frame.   That frame is _no longer_ the mech you’ve always loved, Prowl…………there’s nothing within it that is Orion Pax or Optimus Prime anymore,” he murmured softly.   Then he lifted a servo and placed his forefinger on Prowl’s chestplate, right over the Autobot symbol, above where his Spark Chamber would be, deep within his chest.   “ _But he will always be here_.   He can never truly die when he is loved and cherished **_in here_** ,” the young mech said, softly.

            “That’s not really an answer, but I understand,” Prowl chuckled lightly……and he actually felt a little lighter because of that.   “ _Bumblebee_ …….would you take Rodimus Prime down to the chamber of Vector Sigma?”   He asked, turning and motioning to a shorter yellow mech.

            “Sure Prowl, no problem,” the mini-bot said cheerfully.   “Nice to meet ya, Rodimus—I’m Bumblebee, Autobot espionage corps.”

            “Glad to meet you, too—I wish the circumstances were better than _Armageddon_ , but…….we’ll get through this **_together_** ,” Rodimus Prime said, firmly.   This little yellow mini-bot was a dead ringer for that racer on Velocitron, Hubcap— _it was uncanny!_

            Bumblebee led them down a massive twisting, turning labyrinth and the three mechs talked with each other about small things— _happier things_.   **_Anything_** but the big battle soon to arrive on their doorstep.   It was understandable—the scope and legend of Unicron was too big for any and all comprehension.   Then a massive door, which had not been opened in millions of years, swung open as the three mechs approached it.   The chamber was full of very soft light—light that felt so warm and comforting.

 

**_{My beloved child, I greet you with warmth and love.}_ **

 

            The gentle voice was like an embrace around the three of them.

            “I’m sorry for my delay, Primus—I really wanted to give my best friend a gift, for everything that he has ever given me,” the young, flame-colored mech responded.   “Without Blurr and Mags………I _wouldn’t_ be who I am today, I owe everything to them both.  And Drift, too.”

 

**_{Following your Spark is what I encourage all my children to do.}_ **

 

            Bumblebee was staring at the orb of light above them in awe.   First Aid was looking around with curiosity, trying to figure out how the chamber corresponded to a cerebral cortex or primary mainframe chamber.    It wasn’t looking familiar to him and he would’ve assumed the orb above was a giant Spark, but supposedly _the Matrix_ was the Spark………….so the small medic from Sanctuary wasn’t quite sure what the glowing orb was, as it would correspond to a normal Cybertronian or Cybertronian-descendant’s body.

 

**_{The child of white—he has protected you, as I always wished him to.   I am glad you discovered each other.   I am glad you have arrived, but I……….have begun to fear my frame is beyond repair.   The war has damaged so many areas.   I do appreciate the repair of the spacebridge—now I can feel the other colonies again, but Root and Sanctuary are gone.}_ **

 

            Bumblebee shuffled his pedes.   _The war_ …………they’d been fighting on their own creator’s frame all these millennia.   All those battles may have done lasting and permanent damage to Primus’ very body.

            “Primus—is there _something_ we can do?   **_Anything_** that may boost your self-repair nanites into fixing the damage quicker?”  First Aid asked, looking up at the glowing orb.

 

**_{Not in time to face Unicron.   Therefore I must ask my precious child to do something that only he may be able to do.}_ **

 

            “Of course, Primus—I’ll do _whatever_ you need me to do,” Rodimus Prime said, smiling up at the glowing orb.

 

**_{The Matrix has bonded to you in a way it never bonded to any of the others who took the name “ Prime”.   The time and bonds have made the Great Spark stronger.   All those who have come before you—their strength has been added to yours, as you are aware.   The time has come for all our bonds to come together—in lieu of physical combat between myself and Unicron.   Do you understand this?}_ **

 

            Rodimus Prime nodded.   He _understood_ , but **_this_** …………….it greatly lessened his chances of survival.   For a few moments, he searched the lines of fate on the web within him and…………he couldn’t see a survival rate for himself if he did what Primus was secretly asking him to do on this path.   If he just had to bring the Great Spark to Primus—his survival had been assured.   Primus would face Unicron and they’d triumph with all of the knowledge and battle skills of the ancestors………..Rodimus would’ve directed the battle with the Decepticons, as Unicron and Primus fought.   _Now_ …………..the young flame-colored mech couldn’t see any chance for survival for himelf.   For everyone else—nothing had changed, if the young Prime did this the way Primus was directing, _everyone else would survive_.

            “I can _definitely_ do it, Primus…………please protect all I love for me in the meantime,” the flame-colored mech said, turning a big grin up towards the orb of light.

 

**_{You know that I will, my beloved child.}_ **

 

            “I appreciate it.   I’ll go and work some more on getting things prepared for the battle,” Rodimus Prime responded.   “First Aid, would you mind remaining here with Primus, to see what assistance he may need for his healing?”   He asked, looking down at the little medic from Sanctuary beside him.

            “Sure………I _could_ use some help, though,” First Aid said, exventing a deep sigh.

            “I’ll have Bumblebee bring some _‘assistants’_ back down here for you.   The battlefield will be _no place_ for medics right now—the **_only_** focus will be on fighting.   The medics _will_ be needed afterwards, so it’s for the best if you’re all somewhere it’s safe,” Rodimus answered, knowingly.

            Then the flame-colored mech left the Chamber of Vector Sigma and returned to the command center on the surface of Cybertron.   By the time he returned there, Drift was waiting for him.   He had on a fancy mantle and all—it made him look like some kind of religious person.   But he was getting help taking it off just as Rodimus walked into the command center.

            “ _Rodimus_!”   Drift called, struggling with the fancy cape’s many hooks and loops.   A red mech was helping him, laughing lightly.   “ ** _Nnngh_** _.   Come on_ ………”

            “Don’t force it, they _do_ all unhook properly,” the red mech laughed.   “ _Hey_.   I’m Sideswipe.   I helped Drift with his religious ceremony for Starscream.   My bro and I used to do this all the time, lots of dead in the war—who want the final comforts of Primus and his eternal embrace,” he greeted, smiling up at Rodimus Prime.

            “Where’s Magnus?  Did something happen?”  Drift asked, glancing up at him for a moment, before going back to struggling with all the fastening hooks.

            “ _It’s fine_.   I asked him to fly back with the _Star Voyager_ , to time a pincher move on the Decepticons,” Rodimus responded.   “I needed to get back here to talk to Primus before the battle started.   We had to make a slight adjustment to the original plan, because Primus is too injured to transform—the war scarred and damaged a lot of his frame.”

            “Blurr won, right?   I mean, _he had to have won_ —his drive to race was fierce,” the grey-and-white swordsmech asked, finally getting the last hook unfastened.  

            Sideswipe took the mantle and began to fold it up carefully.

            “Yep, Blurr won.   It was _awesome_ ,” the flame-colored mech laughed warmly.   “How about **_you_**?   Are _you_ okay, Drift?”   He asked, reaching down and cupping the sides of his other lover’s faceplate.

            “I’m _better_.   I’m sorry I was snappish and aggravated with you before,” Drift responded with a sigh, gently, as he reached his arms around Rodimus and hugged him.   “I know I was still moody when I left, too…………..and I’m sorry.”

            “ _It’s fine_.   I know you were going through something painful,” Rodimus responded, patting Drift gently on the back.   “The battles will be heavy and we’re all going to have to focus on the fighting.    I’d like to just spend a little while with you doing nothing but cuddling, but I need to explain some things to everyone else.”

            “It’s the way of war,” Drift sighed.  He reached up and gave Rodimus Prime a light kiss on the lips before pulling away.   “We’ll get more time afterwards.   Then you, Magnus and I can take the time to do some quality bonding again.”

            “ _Yeah_.   I’d **_love_** that, can’t wait!”  Rodimus said, grinning excitedly down at his lover.   “ _Star Saber!_    I have a tactics update—I’d like to see you and Prowl in the conference room in two!”  He called, waving over to the old Voyager Class soldier.    “I gotta go, but we’ll have time later.  Love you, Drift,” the flame-colored mech responded, leaning down and brushing his lips over the swordsmech’s.

            He hurried to the conference room.   Prowl was _efficient_ —Rodimus could definitely say that about the former police officer.   He’d already had the tactical display 3-D image on the planning table going.   The flame-colored mech pointed lightly to the sky and showed the paths and icons he wanted displayed in the sky.

            “Unicron’s path was backtracking the original colonization out-path,” Rodimus said, walking around the table.   “Out here was Fortress—and this is where we originally encountered Unicron.   His rate of travel…………” he trailed off, hesitated, and then made a generic assessment of Unicron’s speed.   “The only colony _not_ on this out-path from Cybertron is **_Meteor_** —which is somewhere out this way, instead,” he added, walking around the table again, to the opposite side of Cybertron.   “After Root, Unicron refocused and came directly for Cybertron—ignoring the remainder of colonization path.   Because he knew I was going to soon get the Spark and he had to try and beat me to Cybertron.”

            “Are we facing combat in space or here on the surface of Cybertron?”   Prowl asked, cupping his chin and looking at the new icons Rodimus had him add to the tactical display.

            “Surface, mainly—because Unicron is going to want to try and keep as much of the forces grounded as he can.   That’s why he has Nemesis Prime’s ground units and Galvatron’s aerial units,” Rodimus Prime explained.   “So there may be some combat in the outer edges of Cybertron’s gravity well, but………..probably not much further out than the moons.”

            “Prowl, are there aerial units equipped for some light space combat situations?”  Star Saber said with a grunt, looking at the tactical display.

            “A few, but _not many_.   I’m not certain we can stand up to all of Galvatron’s aerial forces if Galvatron himself is there,” the former police officer explained.

            “This is where our tactics are changing.   Originally Primus thought he could take his primary form and do hand-to-hand combat with Unicron—and that was the way things were,” Rodimus began, very slowly and very thoughtfully.   “The war’s damaged some of Primus’ frame and he cannot take a primary form at this time.   Also, the fact that Unicron has taken so many units to do combat for him means………..I think Unicron may have some damage over the eons as well and cannot take his own primary form.”

            “So the gods are going to move us around like chess pieces,” the former Voyager Class solder muttered, darkly.

            “I can pare us down to a better tactical advantage.   Primus and I have come up with a tactic that………… _should_ draw Galvatron away and probably even Nemesis, too.   Plus it might be the chance to completely disable Unicron and his form the way he is now,” Rodimus said, very quietly.   He looked within at the web and lines of fate again.   It _wasn’t_ changing, but…………. _it was what had to be done_.   There was no turning back, **_not anymore_**.    “Primus suggests opening the Matrix inside of Unicron itself to disassemble and disperse the God of Chaos.   Unicron _won’t_ want that to happen, so he’ll send his most powerful warriors after me.”

            “We _can’t_ destroy Unicron?”  Prowl asked.

            However Star Saber was staring at him as if he’d said the stupidest thing ever.

            “ _Gods are_ ………..they take a mortal container to communicate with us and live with us, but their true existence isn’t in our plane.   I can disperse his current frame, but he’ll regenerate a new mortal container one day……… _eventually_ ,” Rodimus Prime responded, smiling at Prowl even as he glanced at Star Saber with puzzlement.   “We’re _all_ like that, though……….our lives in our mortal containers.   And when we die here, there’s another plane our Sparks and programs go to— _we_ call it the Afterspark—and one day our containers reform and call our Sparks back to a new life, maybe different or maybe similar.”    The flame-colored mech raised his servos in a supplicant’s gesture.   “ _We’re all connected in a web_.   **_All of us are_**.   That’s life and death and everything beyond.”

            “Does that mean we’re _all_ gods?”  Star Saber asked, his tone deep and a note of curiousness within it.

            “I think we _are_.   I think we’re all evolving towards what Primus is now and one day our distant descendants will consider mechs like you or I or Prowl as gods to them,” Rodimus answered with a warm smile.   “Prowl—would you gather the Autobots and convey the battle tactics to them?   I have an additional thing for Star Saber to take care of before I head out…………I’ll need a ship though, something small and something fast.”

            “Understood, Prime,” Prowl responded with a light chuckle as he turned to leave the room.

            “I don’t quite like your plan and I _know_ Drift will hate it, Magnus will never forgive you for it—so _what_ are you going to tell them?”  The old Voyager Class soldier snapped, folding his arms back over his chest and glaring down at Rodimus Prime.

            “ ** _Nothing_**.   Because you know as well as I do that they’d _stop me_ and then we’d all………….end this particular existence that we’re all so fond of.  This is a _tactical decision_ and I know you’re aware that sometimes one life can save a million,” the flame-colored mech sighed.   “The web………….I’ve been reading it since the Matrix came into my possession—the past, the present and the future of one path.   But that particular path was damaged and closed off and I’ve had to look at other strands of the web for the future.   Primus agrees that this is the best path to take to save everyone.   _My life_ should be the only sacrifice needed here—as long as you all fight to live.”

            “ _Primus_ …………..you sound just like Sentinel,” Star Saber mumbled, shaking his head and laughing softly.

            “You’re Magnus’ friend, Star Saber………….you have to promise not to say something until you see that I’ve taken care of Unicron—and trust me, _that’ll be obvious_ ,” Rodimus Prime chuckled softly.   “As I said to Prowl, earlier—no one ever really dies, so long as they exist in here,” he added, pointing to his chestplate, over his own Spark Chamber.   “I’ve barely got ten years in on this life and I _know_ how precious it is—I know how much _all their lives_ mean to me.   Don’t stop me from doing everything I can to save them…………. _to save you_ ……….. ** _to save everyone_**.”

            “I won’t, Rodimus.    You really _are_ just like Sentinel Prime—he would have done exactly this same thing,” Star Saber sighed, smiling down at the flame-colored mech.   “I’ll hold this secret until after the battles are done, _I promise_.”

            “Thank you, from the very depths of my Spark, Star Saber,” Rodimus said, bowing deeply to the old Voyager Class soldier.

 

*      *      *      *      *

 

            Ultra Magnus paced on the walkway behind the captain’s chair on the bridge.   He’d been considering all the possible styles of combat that he could.   If Rodimus’ idea was right, they’d come in behind the Decepticon forces.   The _Star Voyager_ had minimal combat capabilities as it was currently—but it had enough to fire some volleys into units from behind and disrupt a coordinated assault.  

            But the young Prime had warned them to give Unicron a wide berth, because they’d clearly be able to see the planet-sized Cybertronian god before they got near him.   Unicron’s massive EM field could disrupt the systems on the _Star Voyager_ and the God of Chaos would certainly do so if the ship got too close to him.   Rodimus Prime had also said that the concentration of forces would likely be on the ground and not in space—if aerial, just within Cybertron’s gravity well.   So, the old warrior had to evaluate the situation quickly to adapt.

            “I think we can get the shields to pulse in a strengthening pattern,” Override said, looking at a datapad in her hands as she approached Ultra Magnus.    “Since we don’t have the best of weapons for a full-out assault, we can still keep distracting the aerial forces by plowing through them back-and-forth and the shields would keep the _Star Voyager_ from getting too damaged.”

            “You’re counting on the maneuverability of the ship, correct?”  Moonracer asked, curiously.

            “It sounds like a viable plan,” Ultra Magnus responded.   “How maneuverable is the ship?”   He asked, looking at Override and then down at Blurr and Roadfire in the piloting seats.

            “There’s only a few seconds of delay on sharp turns, so I think we can do a lot,” Blurr responded.

            “M’by ya coul’ try cor’screw turns?”  Firestar suggested.   “It’ll be _hella awk’wrd_ fer us, but…..”

            “You mean in turning the ship, spinning it?”  The old Voyager Class soldier asked.

            “ _Ya_.   ‘S’ a racin’ thing………when gravity’s _lower_ , like on Caprica,” the flame-colored femme chuckled.   “M’mentum’ll make us faster.”

            “That has validation.   Our decorative wings are designed to _prevent that_ in normal flight, but we can use them to our advantage in combat,” Override responded, grinning down at the younger femme.  “We can swat Decepticons out of our way as we plow through them.”

            The somewhat-comical mental image hit the bridge crew all at the same time and everyone burst out into laughter, even Ultra Magnus.

            “Moonracer and Firestar, go get Grotusque and get the important things latched down throughout the ship if you can,” the red-white-blue mech said, glancing at the two younger femmes.   “Override, go start making the engine preparations—for the shields and for the combat maneuvers.”

            All three femmes nodded at Ultra Magnus and left the bridge.   The old soldier finally went to settle down in the captain’s chair.

            “Depending on the combat situation, I _may_ have to leave you guys to handle things with the ship.   My skills may be needed more on the ground for the fighting,” he said to Blurr and Roadfire.

            “Don’t worry about it, we’ve got the general idea for what you want us to do with the ship—you should go where you’re needed.   The _Flame of Eternity_ would want you to do that,” Roadfire said, glancing back at Magnus and smiling at the old warrior.

            “Besides, you can do _serious damage_ with that badass sledgehammer Roddy gave you!”  Blurr laughed warmly.

            It _was_ amazing, because that was the most perfect weapon he’s ever wielded.    He’d have never have thought of wielding a weapon like that before—but the moment Rodimus Prime handed it to him, it felt perfect in his servos.   Ultra Magnus’ special skill was the knowledge to use any weapon instantly and get better with it every second it was used after that…………..but that sledgehammer was just perfect.   It even turned out he had the perfect subspace pocket for it………..just like destiny.

            “This is true.   I really like how that weapon was designed and felt, my little star knew exactly what he was doing,” Magnus chuckled softly.

            The old soldier leaned back in the chair and thought about that moment they had alone when they were headed for Velocitron.   It was strange and…………… _felt right_.   Ultra Magnus didn’t really believe in things like “ _destiny_ ”, not until **_now_**.   It was like……………all of this was _exactly_ what he should be doing.   He even felt it, deep within his core.   From the moment Sentinel Prime took him home, to seeing the luminescent blue optic orbs in The Well…………..interfacing with Hot Rod for the first time and seeing him grown into his full potential as Rodimus Prime…………all of it felt like it _should_ happen—that it **_needed_** to happen.

            Before they interfaced upon their reunion, Rodimus had said something to him…………..

 

_“There are lines of fate—connecting us **all** , Primus calls it the **Great Web** ,” Rodimus murmured, raising his servos to the ceiling, as they laid side-by-side in the berth.   “Because I need to be able to make fast decisions, I’m able to see a bit further down the web than most people do in their daily lives.   I could look at a thread in specific to see all the details, but it’s usually better that I don’t.   It would make normal people go crazy—and I think that’s why there was the **‘multi-Prime bond’** to the Matrix before.   Individually the Council of Primes couldn’t handle the sheer magnitude of the Great Web, but **together** they were all shouldering the burden of knowing.”_

_Ultra Magnus looked up, trying to picture what his brilliant star could already see—but it was clearly beyond the grasp of one as simple as he was.   All he saw was the ceiling of the hab suite and his lover’s grey servos reaching towards it._

_“Is that why Sentinel really sent me away…………to Corona?”   He asked, softly.   Ultra Magnus turned on his side to face towards Rodimus and to look at his grown-up little star._

_“ **Yeah**.   He saw the pattern on the web and knew where you needed to be—to find **me** ,” Rodimus murmured, turning over so he could look at his lover and guardian and smile at him._

_“What about **you**?   If the Council of Primes needed each other to shoulder the burden of knowing the future…………can **you** handle it?”   The red-white-blue mech asked, reaching over to caress the flame-colored mech’s faceplate gently._

_“Besides the fact that I was **born** for it, **that’s** why I have you and Drift—you **both** keep me grounded.   And if I feel I’m becoming burdened by everything, all I do is think of you both and it calms me…………so that I can do what I need to do,” Rodimus Prime said, grinning at his lover happily.   “Right now, though……….. **I’d like to be with you for a bit**.”_

_“I would like that too, my brilliant star,” Ultra Magnus murmured, moving closer so he could wrap his arms around the flame-colored mech and kiss him.   He felt Rodimus’ arms go around him, as well……..even as the younger mech slowly rolled onto his back and brought the old soldier above him._

_It was a little odd that his star was suddenly of a size nearly equal to his—almost as if the Matrix gave him his own “ **Voyager Class Armour** ” to wear.   And maybe that’s really what it was, maybe that’s where Sentinel Prime got the original idea for the armour…………. **maybe** …………maybe Sentinel Prime was just like Magnus once.   A normal-size mech, with a special ability………..who was chosen by the Matrix of Leadership—to share the burden all the Primes shared—and once he saw this Great Web of Fate, he knew he had to find those to help him confront that future.   The orphans with special skills—Sentinel Prime took them all in to form a family, with the strength to combat an uncertain future._

_And it all led to the here and now._

_**Rodimus Prime**._

_And this beautiful young mech belonged to him—as much as he belonged to the flame-colored Prime._

_Ultra Magnus deepened the kiss when he heard a strangled little sound in the depths of Rodimus’ vocalizer.   Meanwhile, he slid one of his servos over the familiar frame—it was only larger, but the very same shape—from the backstrut to the aft.   His other servo went immediately to the flame-colored mech’s groinplating and he cupped it, rubbing and pressing hard against the metal protective paneling.   The sound in Rodimus Prime’s vocalizer went from a strangled, unintelligible set of words to a needy mewling._

_**That** was certainly something that hadn’t changed—it seemed the flame-colored mech’s sex-drive was as eager as ever.   It was beautiful……….. **he was beautiful**.   Ultra Magnus couldn’t believe how amazingly lucky he was to have won this young mech’s Spark and to have him in his life.   And, eventually, they’d both have Drift back as well._

_“If you open for me, I can take care of you, my brilliant star,” the red-white-blue mech murmured, softly, planting a light kiss on Rodimus Prime’s forehead._

_“Love you, Mags……….” The flame-colored mech murmured, leaning up into his lover and opening the panels of his interface array._

_Ultra Magnus shifted, kneeling above Rodimus Prime and lowering his hips a little as he opened his spike panel.   Then he thrust in quickly and easily.   He wanted their union just as badly as the flame-colored mech did, his deep moans mixing with the younger mech’s melodious mewling._

_“ **I love you, my dearest star,** ” Ultra Magnus whispered, clutching tightly to the flame-colored frame, even as their frames surrendered to wonderful and devoted pleasure._

 

            Before they knew it, the crew of the _Star Voyager_ had entered Cybertron’s system and Unicron was definitely very obvious.

            “Open up, full throttle, and get past Unicron— _do not come close to it_!”   Ultra Magnus snapped, turning his attention to full battle mode.

 

*     *     *     *     *

 

            Rodimus Prime sped fast in his alt mode—a mid-size transport hauler—aiming straight for Nemesis Prime.   He _wasn’t_ as fast as his race car form, as Hot Rod, but he had size and bulk now to put behind the momentum as he transformed into primary mode and tackled the black-and-purple armoured mech.   It was enough to slam the enemy to the ground.

            _‘Keep the momentum going, just as Mags taught you……….’_ the flame-colored mech thought to himself.   Rodimus flipped back as he slammed the bulky dark-colored mech to the ground and spun on a pede as soon as it touched ground to spin into a kick.

            Nemesis Prime soon found himself fighting hand-to-hand, because he wasn’t being given the opportunity to swing around his Dark Axe.

            “You have quite an array of skills,” Nemesis grunted, his speech short and his voice deep.

            “I had the best teacher,” the flame-colored mech chuckled, spinning with a backhand fist, not even flinching when the dark-colored mech caught it.

            “ ** _Priiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiimmmmmmmmmmmmmmmeeeeeeeeeeee!!!_** ”   A new and oddly familiar voice howled as a second dark-colored mech entered the fray.

            Rodimus leapt back as plasma bolts shot between him and Nemesis.   _‘That’s an odd development—Galvatron **should** be in the skies, leading the aerial troops!’  _He thought as the break in combat allowed Nemesis Prime to pull out his Dark Axe.   **[Prowl—status update on the aerial combat situation!   Galvatron just landed on the ground!]**    He sent via communique to the Autobots’ commanding officer.

            **[It seems to be progressing as we predicted, Prime.   Why do you suppose Galvatron landed?]**   Prowl’s response echoed in his audials.

            **[I’ll chalk it up to Galvatron’s unpredictability factor,]** Rodimus chuckled softly over the communique.   “Nice of you to join the party, Galvatron!”   The flame-colored mech laughed warmly, tensing for combat.  

            However, now that the young and new Autobot Leader had the attention of the two mechs he hoped to draw away from combat—it was time to draw them to the true area of combat, deep inside of Unicron.

            “ _Buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut_ …………I **_gotta_** go!   I’ve got things to do and a God to see!”   Rodimus Prime laughed, transforming back into his alt mode and racing off towards the area where the speeder craft that Prowl had prepared for him was.

            “ _Oh no you don’t Prime! **You will not dare run from me!**_ ”  Galvatron howled, hovering and firing shots off at the retreating flame-colored transport vehicle.

            “ _Fool_ ,” Nemesis Prime grunted.  He placed his axe back into the subspace pocket and transformed into his alt mode—a large transport hauler.   His alt mode was bigger than Rodimus Prime’s and surprisingly faster than the younger mech expected.   Nemesis Prime’s massive bulk crashed into Rodimus Prime’s side and made his swerve almost come into a direct hit with one of Galvatron’s plasma blasts.   “You will _not_ get near my master, foolish little Prime,” the black-colored mech growled, fiercely.

            “My plan’s a lot bigger than _that_ ,” Rodimus chuckled, swerving in a spin, with his trailer adding weight to his spin.   He remembered what Override told him, after class, that one day.   How his weight and distribution in his old frame wasn’t designed for the type of track racing he’d wanted to do with Blurr.   How the bulkier aft side dragged him into the walls around the turns.   He was bulkier now—so he chose to use that momentum…………and swerved back into Nemesis Prime.

            “ _Nnngh_ ,” the dark-colored mech grunted softly, his wheels squealing as he was knocked into a spin.

            And then Rodimus, having controlled his spin-out, got back on his course towards the ship.   All he had to do was avoid Galvatron’s repetitive fired plasma blasts.   _That was easy!_    Rodimus Prime rapidly changed into his primary mode and hopped into the pilot’s seat of the console.   That was another benefit of the Matrix of Leadership—he had the knowledge of other Primes and some of them had easily piloted small vessels like this.

            As soon as he started to get the ship to rise up, he felt a shudder through the speeder and checked the exterior monitors to find that Nemesis Prime had jumped onto the rear of the ship and dug sharp clawed servos into the speeder to hang on to it as the ship took off.   Well, _that_ was convenient—because Rodimus **_needed_** to get the two powerful avatars of Unicron’s off of Cybertron, so that the Autobots and their allies had plenty of room to fight the normal Decepticon troops.

            “ ** _Come back here and fight me, Prime!!!   You have been given no permission to retreat from our battle!!!_** ”   Galvatron roared.

            Oh, and there was _that_ _guy_ , too.

            Rodimus Prime couldn’t help but chuckle.   Somehow Galvatron had gotten into a very single-minded desire to battle the young, flame-colored mech!   Well, as long as Rodimus kept the two powerful mechs distracted and drew them into Unicron for the grand finale……….the Autobots would win this and he’d have achieved their deserved happy ending.   At least for a good number of millennia until Unicron reformed and made a new attempt at trying _this_ again.   And if Rodimus could keep Galvatron and Nemesis inside of Unicron during _that finale_ —it may well discourage and defeat the Decepticons for once and for all.   Because the Decepticons were really nothing without their founder (Liege Maximo), their great commander (Megatron) and the sudden replacements provided by Unicron (Galvatron and Nemesis Prime)!

            “ ** _Prrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiimmmmmmmmmmmmeeeeeeeeee!!!_** ”  Galvatron howled as Rodimus’ little craft sped into the outer limits of Cybertron’s atmosphere, with Nemesis still holding on tight to the ship.   The powerful Decepticon opened up his boot thrusters and pursued them with obsessive fury.

            As they shot out past Cybertron’s moons, Rodimus looked out to see the _Star Voyager_ had joined the fray and were plowing through the aerial troops like a stunt speeder on a trick track.   The young, flame-colored Prime gripped a servo over his chest, feeling echoes of warmth from Drift and Ultra Magnus in the Spark-bond they all shared.   He treasured that as he sped the small craft directly towards the massive, planet-sized God-mech— _treasured it with everything he was_ ………

            ……. ** _and regretted that he was leaving them behind to have to try and deal with his death very soon now._**

**Author's Note:**

> I worked on this while at airports and SakuraCon this weekend. There are only two episodes left and I'm sad to soon reach the ending. But, as a ST:TNG episode used this quote for a title "All Good Things..........."--it applies here.
> 
> Thank you to the few who read and stuck to this series. I really wish more people were interested in this universe, because I really loved writing it. I hope you'll stay with me until the end--episode #26. :)


End file.
